


Action figure theatre: A Butler's Life - Things that Alfred Pennyworth does that nobody sees

by DieAstra



Series: Gotham action figure comics [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Here is a series of 7 pictures of my Alfred Pennyworth figure doing butler things: Cleaning, hoovering, raking leaves, chopping firewood, polishing the silver, keeping fit and doing repairwork. Enjoy!





	Action figure theatre: A Butler's Life - Things that Alfred Pennyworth does that nobody sees

[](https://postimg.org/image/y35kghwlx/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/5stycvej9/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/5xxpmjlud/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/rgiwnbexh/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/nhlp4hqad/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/3s3es1idx/)

[](https://postimg.org/image/jp26oras5/)


End file.
